Practice?
by aaaaahhhh
Summary: In which Naruto and Sasuke end up practice kissing on eachother, and Naruto stays at Sasuke's house. Boy on boy, no likey   no ready. Sasunaru/Narusasu
1. Sleepover

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Naruto. If I did, Naruto x sasuke would be real. And Sakura would have been hit by a few trucks carrying bombs by now.**

_(Naruto's POV)_

_Knock. Knock._

"Eh, come in." I yelled, yawning. I was currently stationed at my table, which was in the kitchen, right next to the door. I _was_ rather sleeping, but I woke up a few minutes earlier, day-dreaming from then on about Ramen, and what type I should have for dinner.

Sasuke opened the door, and walked in hesitantly. He stared at me for a moment, then sat down at the table, across from me.

I stared at him uncomfortably, an upside-down smirk on my face. "So, why are you here?"

Sasuke hesitated. He wasn't sure himself. "I don't know… I guess, I was bored, and, a dobe like you would help me pass time."

I growled at 'dobe', but let it go. "Okay, then, I wasn't doing anything."

Sasuke blinked slowly, sighing. "Well, are we just going to sit here?"

And that's the last thing I remember.

The NEXT Thing I remember, was me laying on the couch. I apparently fell asleep.

But I couldn't see Sasuke anywhere. That would mean…

I jolted forward, jumping to the other side of the couch, almost screaming. "S-Sorry!" My _head_ had been on Sasuke's _lap _the _whole_ time!

And I was also wearing something different. I was wearing shorts, with a black t-shirt. Huh. I wonder when I changed.

Wait a second… What time was it? I looked at the clock in the kitchen, and it showed the short-hand at 2, and the long hand at somewhere around... Oh I don't know, I was never good at reading clocks.

But, when he came over here, it was 5 PM.

…That would mean…

I'm so slow! It's 2 AM! Why is Sasuke still here?

I looked back at Sasuke. His eyes were closed, that meant he was asleep. And he looked different. Oh, that's it! He was missing his forehead protector. He looked more …

What was I thinking? Was I about to compliment Sasuke? Why would I ever do that? I would never compliment him about his looks!

I sighed. I'm going crazy.

I should be focusing on more important things than looks. I silently hopped off the couch, tip-toed over to Sasuke, and then brought my face closer. Our noses were a few inches apart. I poked him in the shoulder, a bored expression on my face, with the same upside-down smirk.

Nothing happened. I poked him again, but harder this time.

Nothing happened. I shook him this time, and Sasuke opened his eyes in an instant. A blush appeared on his face once he noticed that I was that close.

Still having the bored expression, I stared at Sasuke, amused with him being so embarrassed. "Why are you still here?"

"…F-from what I remember... Y-you Suggested me to... Stay here for the n-night…" Sasuke stuttered.

"Oh. I don't remember. Oh well. Your fan-club would ambush you if you go out this late, so I guess you'll stay." I sighed, pulling back, and sitting next to him. "Do you remember what we were doing? All I remember was you saying you were bored and some."

"..Not much."

"You say that like we were doing something suspicious. Heh, that wouldn't surprise me. Were we pranking anyone?"

"No… It wasn't suspicious, or anything special." Sasuke looked at me, a bit of an annoyed expression on his face.

"Oh well." I sighed, stretching across the couch again. This time with my feet on his lap. This didn't bother me. I closed my eyes, stretching my arms behind my back.

A silence followed, but not an awkward one. I think Sasuke was falling asleep again. I peeked through one of my eyes, but caught Sasuke staring at me. He quickly averted his gaze somewhere else, a blush obviously dusting his cheeks.

I let out a 'heh', sitting back up.

"What, so, you want to stay up all night talking like girlfriends?" I joked.

"I don't care; I'm not that tired anymore, anyways." Sasuke laughed.

"Hum…" I sighed, leaning forward so my head was on Sasuke's shoulder, looking up at him playfully. "So, who was your first kiss?" I laughed, obviously joking.

"…" Sasuke blushed deeply, his face turning a bright red. "…You don't remember…? It was… Err, You."

The joking atmosphere was gone. I stared at him, bringing my head back to a bearable distance.

"Oh. You counted that? It was an accident, anyways." I stated nonchalantly.

"Yeah, well, a k-…kiss is still a kiss…" Sasuke blushed even more, averting his gaze.

"Hum. I'm only ever going to count my first kiss when it's with someone I like. And a REAL one, not an accidental one." I laughed. "But… When I do, I'm really nervous for that moment. I think that I'll disappoint them because… Well, I've never had any …e-experience…" I said quietly, averting my gaze as well.

"...Me too." Sasuke said after a moment.

An idea popped into my mind, it was a stupid one, but before I knew it I was saying it aloud. "So, why not we practice on each other?" My hands flew up and covered my mouth, the blush appearing on my face this time. My eyes widened as Sasuke stared back at me. But the thing is… Sasuke wasn't blushing.

"…S-sorry. That was a stupid idea. I don't know why I said that."

"It's okay."

An awkward silence followed, a really awkward one. It lasted a minute, but it felt like an eternity.

"But what would you do if we did?" Sasuke asked quietly.

I was dumb-founded. Sasuke would never ask that. That wasn't him. I was expecting him to punch me, or something.

"W-What?"

"I'm saying, what would you do if we used each other for kissing practice?"

"…I-I don't know."

"You said you wouldn't count them, if it wasn't with the person you liked."

"W-What are you implying?"

Sasuke stared at me, a serious expression on his face. "I would be fine with it, myself."

"B-... You—" I stuttered. I could feel my face turning red. Sasuke COULDN'T be saying this. He just couldn't.

"…So, will you? We can keep it a secret; no one would want to kiss us if we told them we used each other for practice." Sasuke's stare just made me blush even more. Damn it, Sasuke!

"O-Okay…" I couldn't believe it. I just said that. I was supposed to say no! What the hell?

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit, sitting there for a moment, thinking; how did this turn out to be like this? I was shocked. I thought the same thing that he did a second ago. Why couldn't I have said no? Why did I say okay? Am I possessed? Go away, demon, I don't want to deal with you_***1**_ right now!

"W-…I- " Sasuke paused. "We are really going to do this? Right now?"

I nodded. Wait, what the hell? Why was I nodding, again? I won't be able get out of it now... I closed my eyes, but not in the sense of the kiss, just not wanting to see Sasuke's face so close. What was it, I was thinking earlier… That Sasuke was rather handsome?

My breath hitched when I felt Sasuke's lips gingerly touch mine, and then I leaned forward to kiss him. I didn't care anymore. This will all be kept a secret, anyways. Sasuke let out a small gasp. Me leaning forward was rather a surprise to him. I started to move my lips against his. I felt Sasuke kiss back, and I almost melted. This was only practice; I shouldn't get my head into it too much. For a second I doubted that Sasuke wanted to do this as practice, but to kiss me. Why would Sasuke do that? Why would he want to kiss _Me?_ I'm his rival, and his best friend, it would never be like that.

It was all a bit confusing, but I unconsciously reached my hand up and gingerly ran my fingers through his hair, then I slowly twisted my fingers around the strands. Sasuke pulled back, looking at me, almost confused. "W-What are you…?"

I was confused at first, but then I realized where my hand was, and then pulled it away. "S-Sorry! I guess I was getting a bit carried away…" I blushed, averting my eyes.

"…Carried away? So… You were enjoying it…?"

"N-no! Well… I'm not saying that I hated it, but I didn't like it in the way that I liked kissing you! ... It's only for p-practice, right? I'm sorry, I won't do it again." I glanced at him, and he had a hint of a smirk on his face.

"It's okay." With that, Sasuke leaned back in and slowly kissed me, his tongue touching my bottom lip. My eyes widened in shock, and I pulled away this time.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm just not ready for that part…" I looked away. I wanted to run upstairs.

"…It's okay. I did that without knowing, I'm sorry…" Sasuke blushed as well.

An awkward silence followed. I felt the need to yawn, and realized that I was tired. I looked up at Sasuke, and found he was staring at me. I only blushed, but didn't break eye contact. "I guess, we should sleep now…" I looked back at the clock. Woah! Almost forty-minutes passed!

Sasuke nodded in agreement. He stretched out, his feet touching my thigh. He was short!  
>I frowned, noticing there's not a lot of space left. I remembered I had a bed.<p>

"I-I'm going to my room now, …Goodnight, Sa-Sasuke…" I blushed, quickly standing up and dashing down the hallway. I heard a 'huh' come from Sasuke, but I didn't turn around.

I jumped onto my bed, covering myself head-to-toe with the covers.

What just happened?

***1 Sounded like chrona! Hehe.**

**If I get atleast one review, I'll be happy! I don't know how they work, so IDK if you can actually comment on them with anything. :x Excuse any typos.**


	2. Good Morning

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. Sakura would have been hit by a few nuclear bombs by now if I did. **

**I got more reviews/favorites than I thought I would for the last chapter! ohmy. **

**I had a freak out once I published the story yesterday, but people's reviews made me feel better about it. My new story has gotten a ton more views than this story, though. I personally like the other one better, too. **

**On with the story.**

* * *

><p>(Naruto's POV)<p>

What just happened?

I laid there in a daze for a long time. My mind just went dead

It took me an hour to even close my eyes, and even another to fall asleep. My stomach felt weird. I mean…maybe, I was nervous for tomorrow. What would happen?

I shook my head. I need to stop thinking! What time is it, four? _***1**_

I woke up around nine. Ah, five hours of sleep? I'll probably crash very soon.

I threw the blankets off, yawning. I opened my door leading to the hall, and walked down it. I was in my boxers, with the same black t-shirt from last night.

Wait…

Last night!

Sasuke was still here! And I'm in my boxers! I ran back to my room, literally jumping into some pants. Would if Sasuke unconsciously undressed too? That'd be awkward, me walking in on him half-naked…

Or would if he's fully-naked? Oh my god! I have to go wake him up before it's too late!

I ran down the hall, **(A/N: cue screeching halt)** almost falling face-planting on the ground when I stopped.

Ah, Sasuke wasn't naked. (**A/N: Unfortunately? Ehahehhe.)**

I silently walked to the edge of the couch, looming over him. I stared at him for a moment, and then shook him to death.

Sasuke smacked my hand away, and then sat up. "You're so violent." Sasuke whined.

"Get up, teme." I sighed, standing up, and knocking on his head with my knuckle.

"Ow…" Sasuke groaned, clutching where I hit him.

I went back to my room, to actually get dressed. When I came back, Sasuke was sitting still sitting on the couch, looking at me, almost expectantly.

I stared at him for a second. "What?"

"…Nothing. Good morning." He yawned.

"…Uhm, Good morning, S-Sasuke…" I stared at Sasuke, confused.

"Don't look at me like that." Sasuke hissed, and then he stood up. "I guess I'll go home now, I don't want to eat ramen, anyways. "

Sasuke's fan-club marched into my house once he left, them seeing that he left my house. They claimed they had been here since four AM and didn't see him walk in anytime around that. They interrogated me about why he was here, and why did I look tired?

I stared at them, calmly telling them to get out.

Now, that didn't exactly work.

The group leader had punched the wall, then glared at me. "Did you guys … did you guys do it?" She yelled at me.

"Do what? He came over at five PM yesterday, and then he had a sleep over, just to! Nothing …" I paused. Did nothing really happen? Something did happen last night… But I shouldn't tell them, that'd turn out really bad. "Nothing happened, okay? Do you want to see my room, so you have evidence that nothing happened?"

"Yes, yes I do! Even if you didn't say that I would've went in there anyways!" With that, she went to my room with a 'hmph'.

A moment later, I heard a scream.

Oh crap, I forgot to put the covers back on my bed… And to make it worse, my bed sheets were probably looking really messed up right now.

"Oh-Oh my god! What is this? Narutoooo! What is this?" She screeched. Then I heard a cracking noise… a piece of wood cracking.

Damn it, she broke my bed!

I stormed in there, grabbing the girl by the collar of her shirt. "Get out! Nothing happened, you're only seeing what you want to see!" I shouted in her face, turning around and dragging her by her shirt to the door.

After a few threats, the fan-club was out of my house. I sighed, sliding down the door. I sat there for a moment, with my head in my hands. Damn, that fan-club just won't give up.

I looked up, then I stood and walked 'calmly' to my room.

The matress was flipped over, and the frame was almost broken in half. I stood there in shock for a few minutes.

_I guess I could sleep on the couch for now, until I fix my bed… it isn't that bad. _I tried to calm myself down. Walking to my couch, I sat down. I might as well fall asleep now; I was too tired to think about anything.

* * *

><p>Sadly, I woke up by a knocking at the door. "Go away!" I yelled, assuming it was the fanclub again.<p>

"Why?" I heard the reply, but it was Sasuke.

"…Oh. Hi. Never mind, come in…" I sighed. The door opened, and Sasuke walked in.

"I think I left my forehead protector here." Sasuke walked around, searching for said item. He saw I was laying on the couch. "Why are still there? Don't you have a bed?"

"…" I sighed. "Not anymore, for now. Your fan club marched in and destroyed it."

"…Wh— My fan club? Why?"

"They claimed that… well, never mind, that isn't important. I'm sleeping on the couch now, and that's that."

Sasuke stood in silence for a moment, then walked in front of me with his forehead protector in his hand. "You don't have to; you obviously can't even stretch fully out on this." Sasuke gestured to my feet, which are hanging halfway over the edge. "You should ..er, stay at my ..place." Sasuke lowered his eyes, almost blushing.

I grinned. "Good. Hopefully the fan club isn't outside, still." I said, standing up.

**IUAHSDJKASD. I HATE THIS CHAPTER. ASDUFIHASDKF. I'msorry. I will make the next chapter better, hopefully ;_; **

***1 +40 minutes from when he woke up, which was around 2 am, = 2:40. 3:40 to get his eyes to close, and 4:40 to fall asleep. Jeesh.**

**IDONTEVEN. asfhdasdf. T_T /activate major insecurity**


	3. Fan club

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto.**

**Ohmy. Thanks, LoveUntillWeBleed, that review made me really happy c: Thanks for the support. **

**O_O I got more views on this story than I did on snow. Ohmy. I thought the other story would have been far better than this story! xD This makes me happy, though**

**I feel daring, I mean, uploading TWO chapters in ONE day, oh my my. Wellmaybe. It's like 12 am so pftchfhthfcthch.**

**MEEP. Episode 71. Shiz just got reelz.**

**Omg. My bed is so comfy :D K. Onto the chapter**

* * *

><p>We now stand in the entrance of Sasuke's house.<p>

Which was a normal house_***1**_, but, compared to mine, a mansion. My house was only four rooms and a hall. _***2**_ (**A/N: holy shrimp. Two *'s on line? What is this?**)

I stood there a bit awkwardly, looking everywhere but Sasuke. I could tell Sasuke found this awkward as well.

"So.. What exactly did my, er… fan club say?" Sasuke asked out of the blue, trying to end this awkwardness with a conversation.

"Uh…umm, nothing much!" I laughed uncomfortably, reaching a hand up and scratching my head. "J-Just that… They were there since.. really early in the morning, and they didn't see you go in at that time—"

"What were they doing at your house, anyways? They couldn't have possibly known I was there." _***3**_

"…I was wondering that too. But... They just asked me… what happened, and I said nothing, becau—well… nothing really happened, so… then they went into my room and broke my bed." I quickly ended the sentence, trying to put the _least_ amount of details possible.

"Oh, …Okay." Sasuke nodded quickly, suddenly walking away. I hesitated, then followed him. "Hey, you're the host, you're supposed to be poliiiite!" I whined.

"Shh." Sasuke hissed, turning around, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Stay here for a second."

I nodded hesitantly, clearly confused.

Sasuke opened the sliding door_***4 **_leading out, to the backyard(**A/N: Idk if it'd be counted as a garden, but I don't see Sasuke as a person who'd take the time/be caring enough to even water a few flowers .**) and stared over the low fence. I was behind a wall that was obscuring most of the view, so I couldn't see what he was looking at. I peeked around the corner, but saw nothing. He is crazy.

Sasuke closed the door, coming back over to me, with his hands in his pockets. "There was a fan girl, stalking us. It would've been bad if she had caught you here."

I nodded, another silence followed. "So, uh… um." I averted my eyes again.

"…Just.. just shut up." Sasuke sighed, walking away, _again._ "I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>We ended up playing some game that we neither had any idea how to play, or what it was. Then I ate almost anything I could find in his house, which was almost nothing at all.<p>

Sasuke had a guest room, even though he never used it, so I now sit on my temporary futon. Sasuke is probably in his room, which was next to mine. I yawned, walking out and into his room. "I'm boooored. What are you doing?" I opened my eyes and saw he was sleeping. What a jerk, falling asleep without saying he was going to.

I sighed, walking back to my room. I guess the only thing left to do is fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>*1 A Japanese house, not a normal house like the ones here (USA). It's all pretty and stuff with sliding doors. :o<strong>

***2 Kitchen, bedroom, living room thingy, and a bathroom. Idek why I am explaining this.**

***3 I was actually confused about this too, so I wrote it . DON'T ASK ME. maybe the fanclub secretly worships Naruto, also? Le gasp!**

***4 Again, it's a Japanese house. :P**

**Sblasdjfasdfijasf. This is a pretty short chapter, and there's no kissing. MRRAAH. Next chapter I promise there will be some ;_;**

**I re-wrote this chapter because they did have like two kisses originally, but meh, it was just too rushed, imo. I want them to put it off for a while, just until half-way or so into the next chapter. SORRY. HOHOHOLOLO. I'm the one writing the story! :D**

**Sadly, this chapter took an hour to write. /writersblock/writersblock**


	4. Cookies

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto.**

**Omg. I cried at the ending of Naruto, and the start of Naruto shippuden. O_o I cry too easily over anime.**

**Sorry this is kinda late, ive been busy and stuff. Watching Naruto. And sleeping.**

**Meep. I got a review or two about Sasuke being ooc. From what I know, it means out of character, right? If it means something else, correct me. Sorry, it's just hard for me to write out how he would act. I'm mostly good at writing/playing sensitive/shy/stuttering characters. I'll try to work on capturing Sasuke's attitude better. And I'm working on making my sentences have more details. D:**

**AUYDSHFASOIJDFU—**

I woke up to a loud_ thud._ Coming from sasuke's room.

Wait.

_Sasuke's_ room?

Why am I in his house?

Wh—Oh. Yeah. His fanclub stormed in and broke my bed, now I'm staying at his house, for however long it takes for me to fix my bed.

I jolted from the bed, to the dresser drawers, then in an instant, I don't know how, but I was fully dressed. It was a spare of Sasuke's clothes, which surprisingly fit me. Is he really a wizard, and he enlarged the clothes? I swear he was shorter than me.

I walked out of the room, and opened the door leading to Sasuke's.

I stared at Sasuke, who was sleeping on the floor. I laughed, accidentally waking Sauske up. Rubbing his eyes, he looked up at me. "Wh- ..." Sasuke took a pause. "WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?"

I finally stopped laughing. "You… you woke me up because you fell on the floor."

Sasuke looked around. "Oh," Sasuke paused. "I _am _on the ground." Sasuke stood up, and then stared at me. "So, will you get out? I need to get dressed." He said, almost coldly.

I put my hands up in defense. "Fine, what got your underwear in a bunch…" I retreated back to my room, idling around, until I heard Sasuke go down the hall. I didn't go out because I was too comfy on the bed. It's not like I have any ramen to look forward to, anyways.

I wasn't paying attention to anything, my mind too busy _idling,_ so I didn't notice that Sasuke had taken a shower, until he poked his head into the room, with a towel around his shoulders, hair dripping wet. "You can go, er… take a shower, if you want." Sasuke nodded quickly, disappearing from the doorway.

* * *

><p>An hour later, we were sitting at the table in silence. I had finished eating my rice, which was the only thing left in his house, but Sasuke was only half-way done. Pft, slow eater. I yawned, trying to imply that I was bored. "Are we even going to do anything todaaaay?" I nagged.<p>

"I don't know." He said flatly.

"You should just invite Sakura over, or someone."

"…I've never had anyone over at my house before. You do it." Sasuke stood up abruptly, picking up by bowl and his. Setting them over at the sink, he turned back to me and leaned against the wall.

"What?" I asked. He looked like he was planning something.

"I'm not doing anything." Sasuke continued to stare at a wall behind me, in thought. "On saturday, I stay home. You can do whatever you want, I don't care. Just don't break anything." He said flatly, walking away, presumably going back to his room.

I sighed, laying my head down on the table. This was so boring. What do I usually do on saturday? Sit around? I sometimes read. Or play video games. I wonder if Sasuke has any video games, nonetheless, a TV.

After a long while of thinking about nothing in particular, I decided; I will go bug Sasuke until he lets Sakura come over.

I stood up, marching down the hall to his room. Sliding the door open, I opened my mouth; "SASU—…ke." I cut myself off when I saw Sasuke sleeping on his side, with an arm draping off the side of the bed. He looked so innocent. I closed my mouth, hoping I didn't wake him up.

I sighed, walking to him and standing over him. I poked him in his forehead.

Sasuke cracked an eye open, staring right through my soul, and in an instant, Sasuke had grabbed my shirt collar and and our lips met. My eyes widened in shock, and I tried to pull away, but the boy had moved his hands to hold my wrists firmly. I fought his hold, and finally broke free after a few seconds. I flung myself across the room when I could, and covered my mouth with my hand, my eyes still wide in shock. "Wh—Whaa?" I gasped.

I heard no response, and I wondered if Sauske died. I panicked, standing up and looking at Sasuke. He had his eyes closed, his arm back to being over the side. Did he fall asleep again? Was he actually not awake when he did that?

I quickly walked back to my room, and slid down against my bed. Did he do that because he was dreaming of that? I shook my head. Why in the world would he be dreaming that? I sat there, just dazed. That had to be an accident.

A few minutes later Sasuke slid the door open and peeked in. "What are you still doing here? I told you, you could do whatever you want … but you don't have to lie in bed all day."

Sasuke doesn't show or talk like this is awkward. Was he really asleep, then? "A-Ah! Sorry! It's just that your house is so damn boring!" I was oblivious to this blush. Since when did Naruto Uzumaki start _blushing_?

Sasuke scowled, closing the door.

I sighed, looking out the curtained window. It was getting too dark now, Sakura couldn't come over anymore. Maybe tomorrow, she can. Standing up, I slowly walked out into the hall. "Sasuke-kun? Where are you?" I said, the words echoing down the hall.

"Hn." Was all I got in reply, I followed to where I heard it from, and I ended up being in the living room.(**A/N: Or Kitchen. Japanese houses confuzzles me. :x**) Sasuke was sitting at the table, reading some book. I sat down beside him, leaning my head in near his shoulder playfully. "What are you reaaading?"

"Nothing." Sasuke said quickly, closing the book and setting it on the ground. "What do you want?"

I brought my head back, sighing. "I don't know." I couldn't just ask him out of the blue; 'Did you kiss me a few minutes ago?' "I'm just bored."

"Okay; leave me alone." Sasuke said flatly.

"Um.. Just, wait. Did you… wake up, anytime when you were sleeping earlier? Do you …remember anything?" I asked, averting my eyes.

"No. I don't remember anything. Why?" Sasuke stared at me, obviously confused that I was asking some question out of the blue about him sleeping.

"Oh, n-nothing! It's nothing." I tried to cover, but I was sure that I sounded suspicious to Sasuke.

A silence followed. I was thinking over what had happened, and then it came up; What about two nights ago?_***1**_

It apparently crossed Sasuke's mind too. "Uh… Naruto? Are we still…?" Sasuke frowned, implying about _that _time.

I looked back up at him. "Oh, w-we don't have to…" I fidgeted with my hands. I didn't want to do it in the first place, anyways.

"As I said, I don't care." He said simply, not breaking our eye contact.

I couldn't bear the awkwardness. Standing up, I tried to walk away, but Sasuke's hand grabbing mine stopped me. I looked back at him, raising an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Sasuke looked at up at me, almost looking confused himself. "Are we going to brush it off, like it didn't happen?"

I stared at him. What was he saying? Does he want to keep … practicing? It's not that big of a deal, from all I know, he was fine … Wait, did I say he was fine at kissing?

"So are you saying tha—" I was interrupted by the sound of a knocking at the door. Sasuke stood up quickly, letting go of my hand. Walking to the door, he opened it and Sakura was waiting outside with a small box full of cookies. "Hi Sasuke! I had some cookies left over from my mom's cooking, and I thought I'd give them to you!" Sakura said cheerfully, holding the box out to Sasuke. "Oh, hello Naruto." Sakura added, not so cheerfully, once she saw I was there as well. "Why is Naruto here?" Sakura asked, rather loudly, even though it was directed to Sasuke.

"He's staying here for a while. Thank you, Sakura." Sasuke bowed his head, taking the box that Sakura had held out to him. "You may come inside, if you want." He stepped back, letting Sakura walk in. Sakura did, walking over to the table and sat down, eyeing me suspiciously.

Your timing couldn't have been better, Sakura, I thought thankfully, sitting back down myself. "Sakura, it's boring here and all, so tomorrow we should all go somewhere together." I suggested.

"Pft, as if I would!" Sakura rolled her eyes, not realizing that she had just crushed my dreams. Sasuke sat down beside me, us exchanging a glance by accident, and both of us looking away with a tint of a blush on our faces. "I'll only go if Sasuke does!" Sakura said stubbornly, not noticing the awkwardness between Sasuke and I.

"Fine, at least Naruto won't be nagging me to do something tomorrow." Sasuke sighed.

My hand shot up, giving out a cheer. "Yes!" I grinned, silently thanking Sakura, but sad that she would only go because of Sasuke.

After maybe half an hour of talking about nothing in particular, Sakura was finally out the door. I checked instinctively over at the wall where my house's clock was, but I was disappointed. "Sasuke, do you know what time it is?"

"No. But it's dark, so we should sleep anyways." Sasuke replied quickly, immediately walking to his room. I sighed. Sasuke was such a sad being; he did absolutely nothing during the weekend. Standing up, I slowly walked back to my room as well, turning off any light switches that were in my path, in total two.

I opened Sasuke's door, peeking my head inside. "Good n—AAHH!" Sasuke currently had no shirt on, and was about to take his pants off. I had just witnessed Sasuke_ undressing._ Slamming the door shut, yelling a 'sorry', I ran to my room, slamming it's door as well. The thoughts of Sasuke with no shirt on flooded my mind, and I stuffed my face in my pillow, performing a mental exorcism. Once the thought of _Sasuke's bare chest_ was out of my mind, or so I thought, I stood up, turning off the light and that was the last thing I remember, until I woke up.

* * *

><p><strong>FFF. I hate this. I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, it took me hours to write a single paragraph. activate writers block. Meep. I swear that next chapter they WILL kiss, and not just an accident. **

**So, originally, I wrote this out to be five chapters. In the end they kissed with mutual feelings (or are they already?) and said they love eachother. Buuuut, that's just too typical and I want this story to go on for a while longer. So, I'll try to put in some filler with few characters as possible, like Sakura, or Shikamaru (shika is amazing). **

**I'll try to update soon . 3 .**

***1 The story started on a Friday; the day of school (if they're even still IN school, I forgot) but it was 5pm so it had already ended, sparing me the time to write out how boring school was. (I'm homeschooled so it's hard for me to imagine what the horrors of school would be like) So, the first and second.. and third chapter were Friday, which means today is on a Saturday. Next chapter will be half-ish (maybe more of a quarter xD) of Saturday, and mostly Sunday. **

**OKAY. This is a longish chapter. Sorry, it's quite boring. I had a tooooon of writers block. As you see, it took two days. Again, I apologize. :C**

**Oh yeah. Today I got a peacoat. It'll look so amazing with my combat boots and steampunk goggles. . 3. I just thought I'd share that with my readers.**


	5. Christmas Tree

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.**

**Okay, this isn't actually a chapter, really, it's just telling what Sasuke had dreamed yesterday / last night.**

* * *

><p>(<em>SASUKE'S<em> pov)

I had the same dream as yesterday;

I sat on the floor, with a Christmas tree in front of me. The tree had a wide range of ornaments on it, but it focused on red ornaments, and a few white ones here and there. The room around me was a room I had never seen before; the floor was a warm yellow, and the walls were the same, with dark wood linings around door frames, or anywhere needed. Corners were darker than they would be, with a mysterious purple tint to the shadows. There actually shouldn't be any shadows, since the Christmas-themed lights on the tree should have lit up the whole room.

I looked away from the corners, and focused on the farther end of the room. I couldn't see the other wall, though, because there was also a dark shadow concealing a limited range of view.

Before I looked away, out stepped the darkness came a figure. It looked like a young man's, or a boy in his teens shape. Only until he sat down next to me, had his face appeared.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto Uzumaki sat next to me, in front of a Christmas tree, in a mysterious room. I looked up, and I saw a small green speck above me. It was floating, but I didn't think much of it; it is a dream after all. The green speck had begun growing, and it sprouted more stems and more leaves. A red ribbon was tied around the top. I realized what it was; it was a mistletoe.

The next thing I see in my dream, is Naruto had pounced on my and straddled me. Naruto leaned down and our lips touched lightly.

That was the end of the dream. **(A/N: HAHAHA. GOTCHA.) **At first, I thought nothing of the dream, except, I couldn't help but wonder _why_ I had the dream. I don't care about dreams usually, but I did think that this one was odd.

The first time I had the dream, which was during my unplanned nap yesterday, I had almost felt as if Naruto was actually kissing me, at the time, but I shook it off soon after.

It's just my mind playing tricks on me, isn't it?

**Hehe, I wanted to do a short filler in.**

**And THAT is what I was talking about, ****Tenshi Yami. PFT.**

**Thanks for reading~! I promise to update soon. I hope writer's block won't attack me once again. :x OH WAIT. That's impossible, silly me!**

**Next chapter I think I'll do a rather … big author's note at the end. If you have any questions about the story, but not ones like 'how is the story going to end' or 'when will they kiss' and such, go on and ask through reviews, I guess. . o.**

**Till next time~! Byebye.**


	6. It's not love, right?

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto.**

**Sorry for taking a while. I've just been stumped. Okay, so I forgot to put when they agreed to go that they would meet up in the park, sorry.**

* * *

><p>(Naruto's POV)<p>

I woke up, finally, when the sun that filtered into my room in a warm glow was too bright, and cracked through my eyelids. I groaned unhappily.

I sat up slowly, rubbing my head. Remembering that I had a 'date' with Sakura today, I quickly took a shower, got dressed and went down the hall. Finding Sasuke in the backyard (**/garden**), I poked him in the back, making him jump; falling off the rock he was sitting on.

"Oh, you're awake…" Sasuke rubbed his head where he fell on. Quickly standing up, he looked at me.

"Yep!" I cheered. "When do you think we'll leave?"

"Leave? Where?" Sasuke asked, confused.

"…We're going to go meet with Sakura, remember?" I pouted. He forgot!  
>"Oh, right. Um, I don't know, noon? That'll be in an hour." Sasuke nodded.<p>

We both stopped talking after that, and I ate 'breakfast', rather lunch now, alone. Sasuke had already had his _hours_ ago, he said. At least I didn't have to put up with an awkward silence, like we did yesterday's morning.

I assumed that Sasuke had gone back outside, and I spent the next thirty minutes just thinking, mostly. The only way I knew that thirty minutes had gone by, was that Sasuke had come in and said it was time to leave.

"Maybe she forgot?" I said after a long time of waiting. We are at a park, sitting on a bench. We are near the entrance, so Sakura would be able to spot us.

"No, she couldn't have. Remember, I'm here." Sasuke said flatly. Right, of course she wouldn't have forgotten. Why would she? Her beloved Sasuke was coming, anyways. I mean, who cared about _me?_ I sighed.

After a long time of waiting, which was around thirty minutes, I groaned, implying that I give up. "How about we just spend the day out? It's not like your house is even interesting anyways." I suggested. Sakura could go cry if she showed up once we left.

I didn't hear anything from Sasuke, but he stood up, so I assumed that he agreed. I stood up as well, and we just started walking, with no direction in mind. I followed him in silence.

We ended up under a cherry tree, shading us from the bright sun. Two hours had almost passed, and we only walked around doing almost nothing. We bought food, eventually, and here we are, eating sushi under the tree.

"I wonder if Sakura ever did come." I said after a long silence.

"She probably did." Sasuke replied flatly, not at all concerned.

"She'd be mad at us, then! She'll think we stood her up!" I groaned, falling back, laying fully down on the grass, my arms shielding my eyes from the sun.

I sighed. I was still bored, even though we weren't at his house. There were too many silences, not much to do, and mostly walking. What kind of fun is that? My mind wandered around for a while, and then I removed my arms and snuck a peek at Sasuke. He had his eyes closed, arms crossed, and legs spread out across the grass. The blossoms from the tree had floated down and some landed on his black hair, giving an angelic and innocent look to Sasuke.

In a second, Sasuke had his eyes open and he looked at me. I blushed, and looked away stubbornly. Out of the corner of my eye, Sasuke's eyes lingered on me for a while, and then looked away. Another awkward silence followed, again.

"We were talking about something last night, before Sakura came, right?" Sasuke said, rather than asked.

I stayed silent, re-thinking back to when Sakura had come over… We were sitting at the table, talking, or something… What were we talking about?

…Oh, right. "Um… yeah, so?"

"So, let's finish that conversation. Are we just going to brush that off? We agreed to it." Sasuke said. Even though I was looking away, I knew he was staring at me.

"…Let's talk about this at your house. I don't feel comfortable talking about it here." I said after a moment. I really didn't feel comfortable talking about this in _general,_ but it's better talking about it where no one could hear.

Sasuke sighed, implying a 'fine'. We both stood up quickly, gathering the bag that held the food in it.

~le home~  
>dropping the bag on the table, Sasuke turned back to me, his face completely blank. I sighed. "So do you want to continue … practicing?" I asked reluctantly. I didn't even want to agree, in the first place. Hopefully he'll have a change-of-mind, suddenly.<p>

"If it's okay with you." Sasuke said flatly, crossing his arms.

I groaned. "Look, I actually said that by accident, it was just a thought; I didn't actually mean it. So, I don't want to."

"…So, it was a one-sided agreement?" Sasuke frowned. "Huh." He simply said, and walked to a doorway that I had never seen before, and I swore it just appeared, and walked in the room. I peeked in there, and found he _did _have a T.V., and a gaming console. He was only thirteen, has a house of his own, with a T.V. and a gaming console. Where does he get this money? I stood there, speechless, for a few moments. I guess Sasuke had noticed, because he said;

"Why are you staring at me with your mouth wide open?"

I had just noticed that my mouth was open, and quickly shut it. "Are you like, rich, or something?" I asked, not meaning to.

"…" Sasuke stayed quiet for a moment. "No, I just have more money that you." He said, almost sounding like he was trying to cover up something.

I walked quietly into the room, sitting next to him. I noticed the T.V. wasn't actually turned on, so I reached for the remote, but Sasuke grabbed it and turned it on before I could. I stared at him intimidatingly for a moment, and then reached for it again, but he held it up towards the ceiling. Of course, I couldn't reach it, but I got on my knees and tried to reach for it. "Give the remote to meee!"

At the moment I reached for it, Sasuke grabbed my arm and we ended up fighting for it. Twisting and turning on the small couch, I ended up being underneath Sasuke, with him straddling me. The only reason he _wasn't_ falling on-top of me, was because he was supporting his weight by holding onto my arms.

I realized that this position was very misleading, and I tried to push Sasuke off with my arms, but of course, that didn't work, because he was holding them. How stupid _can_ I get?

Right at this moment, Sasuke must have accidentally, or not, turned on the T.V., making us both jump. Sasuke pushed himself away and sat the farthest possible distance away from me on this small couch, and I noticed how awkward this must be for him. With a small 'hmph', I stubbornly looked away from him. He won again.

I was zoned out enough to not notice what Sasuke was watching, but I could still hear the sound of the T.V.. I glanced back at Sasuke, and I saw a distant look I his eyes, noticing that he wasn't actually watching the T.V., but thinking. I almost laughed, but I had to cover my mouth.

Sasuke noticed my restraint and shot a glance at me, silently asking 'what?', and I laughed this time. "Sorry, sorry. It's nothing." I said quickly.

We sat there for about thirty minutes, we both sat there in thought. The T.V. turning back into a hum, I closed my eyes. It was only around four, but I was tired. I leaned my head against the side of the couch, and tried to stretch out as much as I could, without touching Sasuke. I drifted off into sleep, after that.

* * *

><p>I woke up many, <em>many<em> hours later, maybe around nine. I found that Sasuke had fallen asleep as well, and his feet were on my stomach, and mine on his as well. I lay there, not like Sasuke cares, he's asleep anyways, just staring at Sasuke. He looked really innocent while he slept, just like earlier. I'm even man enough to admit it to myself now, that he _does_ look cute when he sleeps.

I have no idea what demon possessed me to do this, maybe it was the one from before that possessed me to agree with him, but I crawled forward and ended up with my back against his chest. My hand unconsciously searched for his, and I held his hand lightly. I closed my eyes again, just lying there for a long while. I didn't mind this position, but at the same time I was really confused _why_ I even crawled up to him.

Sasuke shifts under my weight, rolled over, and his arm appeared around my side. I blushed, and squirmed a bit, trying to move his arm, but surprisingly, he wouldn't budge. I sighed, giving in and just lying there motionless. When Sasuke wakes up, I'm dead.

Speaking of Sasuke waking up…

"…Wh-…" I heard Sasuke whisper, since his mouth is right by my hear. "What…" I heard him try to say again. I played the oldest trick in the book; pretend to be asleep. Apparently it worked, but I pretended to squirm, since he was _right_ by my ear. "…is this…?" Sasuke _finally_ finished, but he didn't move, except for extracting his arm from my side. He hasn't noticed that my hand was on his. Wait… _my hand is on his?_ I hadn't noticed until now, myself…

Sasuke sighed, bringing his head back down to the crook of my neck. I could feel his breathing. _I could feel his breathing!_ _On my neck!_

I had to hold back a growl, but I did manage to squirm enough to move his face to the side of my shoulder.

Damn, this was so awkward. I would get killed if a fan club member would see us like this. I was finally fed up with Sasuke cuddling with me, so I pretended to wake up.

"Wh-… Sasuke! What are you doing?" I gasped, rolling onto my back(_1_), and moving as far away from him as I could, without falling off the small couch.

"Hey, I just woke up too, and I don't know why, but you were cuddled up against me." Sasuke whispered defensively.

"Then why didn't you move?" I asked.

"…Because I didn't want to wake you up." He looked away. I could see the faintest of a blush. Well, as much as I can see in this darkness.

"..Okay then." We laid there for a few moments in silence, awkwardly looking every _but _the other.

After, assumingly, Sasuke was tired of this silence, he said; "Naruto?"

"Hm?" I responded simply, looking up at him.

"Do you want to…?" Sasuke asked quietly.

I stared at him, clearly confused. What could he mean?

Then it hit me. My eyes widened, and Sasuke looked away, blushing. I, my eyes now back to normal size, stared at him.

I leaned in, ever so slowly, closing the small gap between us. Sasuke noticed that I had gone completely silent, and looked back at me, realizing I'm closer now. He slowly moved in, himself. Our noses brushed, and lips inches away.

Sharing our breaths for a moment, I moved in closer. Our lips touched lightly, but it felt gentler than last time we …kissed. When I felt Sasuke slowly moving his lips against mine, I almost went numb with … joy? Why joy? Shouldn't I be mad, or, pushing him away? Instead, I found myself actually _kissing him back._ I can't believe myself. Although, I w_as_ the one who leaned in, in the first place…

Sasuke's hand appeared at my neck, his fingers slowly, very slowly, twisting in my hair. Feeling a little mad, not that he was doing it, but that I didn't do anything in return, I moved my hand to his back, slowly pressing him closer to myself.

I was caught off guard when I felt something wet graze my bottom lip. All of my movements ceased; did he really do that? Sasuke realized that I had stopped moving, and pulled back, only enough to whisper. "Are you okay?"

"..Y-yeah." I whispered back, moving back in to kiss him. This time, I was the one silently asking him to open his mouth. He did so, and our tongues touched, slowly dancing with each other. Sasuke let out the lightest of moans, but it sounded like he enjoyed this. Wait, what the hell am I saying, by now, we _both_ are enjoying this.

After a minute of my tongue exploring his mouth, and his doing the same, I moved my hand slowly down, making it to the edge of his shirt. Slipping my hand underneath it, I ran my hand up his back. Sasuke's movements ceased slightly, and he let out a louder moan than the rest. Now furiously tangling his fingers in my hair, he moved onto me, until he was straddling my hips.

Our tongues now fighting for dominance, I moved my other hand under his shirt and started to trace his back. Pulling him closer, I brought my hands up to his shoulders, breaking away from our kiss just long enough to take his shirt off.

Sasuke followed my movements as well, bringing his hands down under my shirt, slowly tracing my muscles, preparing to take my shirt off, too, and then –

_Knock. Knock._

The sound had startled us both, resulting in both of us falling off the small couch, with me now on top. I jumped off of Sasuke, letting him stand up and look for his shirt. Standing there awkwardly, I thought what _perfect_(_2_) timing whoever was standing at the door had.

After a minute passed, and Sasuke was putting on his shirt, the knocks came again. "I'm coming, damn it!" Sasuke yelled, walking towards the door. As he was passing, he looked apologetically at me.

Quietly following him out the doorway, we went to the door and opened it, finding Sakura, with a rather mad expression on her face. "Why weren't you at the park?" She asked, rather loudly, almost yelling.

"We were, at noon. We waited for an hour." Sasuke said flatly.

"You should have waited longer! I came at two!" She said furiously.

"You shouldn't overestimate me." Sasuke said, flatly, again, slamming the door in her face.

I stared at him, surprised. I haven't seen him act this way towards Sakura, before.

Turning back towards me, Sasuke sighed. "Sorry, about…that." He blushed lightly, walking towards his room. After a moment, I followed too. After changing into pajamas, which were still his, I silently walked to his room.

Opening the door, I saw Sasuke leaning against the wall, looking deep in thought. Only until I spoke, he realized I was there. "Hey, Sasuke?" I asked for his attention.

"Oh—" He shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts out of his mind. "What?"

"G-… Um, Good night." I said quietly, walking to his bed. Leaning forward, I planted a peck on his cheek. Before I pulled away, I could feel Sasuke's face heat up. I, blushing as well, stepped back and went back to my room.

It sure did take a _long_ time to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>(<em>1<em>) This is kind of confusing. So, he crawled and cuddled (aww) with Sasuke, he was on his back against his chest. Sasuke moved and stuff, so then they moved to their sides. Then he was like "omgsasukewhatareyoudoinggurl" lol, so, he rolled onto his back, then tried to get as far away as possible, ending back up on his side. See, confusing.

(_2) _Sarcasm. Sakura always comes at the _perfect_ time, right?

OKAY~ So, I'm really sorry this took a long time. Super-duper writers block TO THE MAX.

And I know that this is really, really rushed, and sudden. I mean, why would they just suddenly _kiss?_ I don't know, don't ask me! I promised a kiss in this chapter, so I just _had_ to keep it. Sorry it's really, really, _really_ sudden!

Okay, now I know that this is a really _boring_ chapter, as well. I'm sorry that Sakura _had_ to interrupt. Heh, I just find it really weird when I'm writing that stuff. You see, when I'm r_eading_, it's okay. It doesn't feel weird. But when I'm _writing_, it just feels awkward. I don't know what to write. I usually write one sentence at a time, and then go back to playing minecraft for an hour.

Now the next note; I'm going to be gone for a month. You read right, I said a month.

I'm going to go visit family for Christmas / New Year's, for a month. See, my grand mom is there, and I don't want her catching a glimpse of me writing a shounenai… yeah. That'd be bad. And, to make it worse, my cousin who lives there, she w_atches_ Naruto, so she would know what it is. so… I won't be able to write for a month. Yep, that's right; you'll be stuck with reading over and _over_ and _over_, for a month, or not.

Okay, well, I'm done ranting. I'll be back in a month. Byee!


	7. Tomatoes

Hey! I'm back. I decided to write this because listening to my sister eat pop rocks all day has made me go crazy, so I wanted to write _something _so I wouldn't go insane. I'm going to try my best to make this chapter interesting. Oh, yes, and the beginning idea is from the story Koibito, by DattebayoUrie01. If you haven't read this, please do. It's really great c:

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Naruto, or any characters.

* * *

><p>"Aah! Stop, please, st-aaah!" Sasuke panted, trying to pry the smaller boy off of him.<p>

"_Teme._" Naruto smirked, moving his hands over Sasuke's body.

"Aaa-haaah! It hurts!" Sasuke gasped, grabbing onto Naruto's shoulders for support.

Wait a second, this is a T rated fanfiction! Don't yell at me!

"Who knew you'd be so ticklish, Sasuke." Naruto laughed, rolling off of Sasuke, and then stood up.

"…Tell anyone and I'll make sure that your death will be painful." Sasuke threatened, standing up as well.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto called.

"Hm?" He grunted in response.

"We should go outside today." _(A/N: At first I wrote it as; 'We should go out.' Lol that can be taken the wrong way.)_

"Why?"

"Because all work and no play makes me a dull boy."

"Who said you were working?"

"…shut up. I thought it sounded cool. But, really, I'm bored, so we should go out."

Sasuke coughed. _(See?)_ "Um… hopefully you don't mean it like that, but, fine."

"Like what?" Naruto cocked his head at Sasuke.

"…Nothing, dobe. We'll leave in half an hour." Sasuke stated, resuming reading whatever book he had been previously, before Naruto had randomly attacked him with a tickle fight.

Naruto nodded, walking away and down the hall, opening the door and flopping on his bed.

_(Nyohoho, naruto's mind now.)_

Ugh. When am I going to get my bed fixed? I seriously could stay on my couch, but Sasuke won't allow that. I don't have the money to pay for the new bed. Rolling over so I was facing the ceiling, I sighed. I could ask Sasuke to give me money. Well, that's what couples do.

Wait.

Are we a couple?

Pffffft, nooo… we'd never be a couple… and we aren't anyways. We're both guys.

But, we _did_ completely _make out_ on the couch last night, you know, that tongue-twisting, spit-swapping, make out session. Ugh, thinking of the thought makes my stomach do gymnastics. Why, just, _why_ did I enjoy it? Well, hormones are a bitch. That's one. And, who wouldn't enjoy making out? Well, when it's with your rival, it's pretty much impossible. But, I did anyways.

So, does this make us a couple? No! It was like a … one night thing. _Hopefully._ (A/N: _lol. no.)_

Do I like Sasuke?

…

…

Um. This is hard to answer.

You see, we a_re_ rivals. And we _do _hate each other. Right? We only kissed because of practice. Wait, did we? No, we didn't. He said 'Do you want to?' It wasn't really like 'Do you want to practice making out?' It was more like, 'hey, we're laying right in front of each other, faces inches apart, if you lean forwards maybe our lips might meet. Fuck it, they _will_ meet. So, lean forward bastard, I want to kiss you. Even if you say no, I will. Do you want to? Oh, we might end up kissing _much_ more, later, just so you know.' It was more like that, you know? I can read stuff so well, jeesh.

Maybe I should ask Sasuke if he likes me.

HALT.

Why would I do that? He would probably be confused as _hell_. Not that hell is confused, anyways. He'd just be really confused. And so would I. As I said, why would I do that?

Ugh. This is so troublesome. When did I turn into Shikamaru?

A small knock sounded on my door shortly before it slid open, revealing Sasuke. Now away from my crazy mind, I sat up, looking at him. I tried to hide a blush, since earlier I was thinking about freaking _making out with him._ "Wh-what is it?" I stuttered. Damn it.

"Time to leave." Sasuke said flatly, leaving the door open and walking down the hall. Sighing, I reluctantly stood up off of my bed. Yeah, I now named it _my _bed_, _because it probably will be my bed for a while. Grabbing my jacket on the way out, I walked out the door_(1)_, Sasuke behind me.

* * *

><p>"Heeeeey~!" Sakura squealed, running up and hugging Sasuke, then giving me a nod of the head, <em>kind <em>of like a greeting, but, more like '_Oh, _it's _you._'

Despite that, I still stayed cheerful. "Sakuraaa!" I grinned in return.

"Sasuke, why have you been with _him_, so much lately?" Sakura gave another glance at me, in disgust. (A/N: fiuahsdjifkasdf, stupid Naruto. Realize your love for Sasuke already~!)

Sasuke didn't reply, only huffing and pushing Sakura off his arm. "Go away." He finally said, walking away. I followed him, because, well, I w_as_ the one with him in the first place. Nonetheless, Sakura still followed.

"Why have you been around Sasuke so much, Naruto?" She almost yelled in my face. These are the times I really don't like Sakura… she's so possessive of Sasuke. (A/N: You getting jealous, Naruto? Ohmhohoho.)

"...Because, well…" I shot a glance at Sasuke, and noticed that he was looking at us the whole time. He gave a nod, an approval. I looked back at Sakura. This is going to be like throwing a rock in her face. "So, a few days ago, he came over. He ended up sleeping over, and then, some fan group of his …confronted me and broke my bed. Now I'm staying over at his house…" I said quickly, looking at the ground.

"…"

"Sakura?"

"…YOU? Staying at his house? Noooooooooooooo(A/N: And many more)!" She screamed, running away.

"…What the hell?" I raised my eyebrow, looking back at Sasuke.

"Whatever." He shrugged.

I looked around. We are in the market, and it was getting dark. It was so pretty, right now. There were lanterns_(2)_ hanging everywhere, giving a warm glow to the street. Fruit stands here, and vegetable stands there. The ground we are standing on dirt, something that Sasuke whined about._(3)_

Sasuke poked me on the arm, and then started walking down the street. Taking that as an indication to follow, I did so. But soon he stopped in front of a specific vegetable stand, one with tomatoes. A lot of tomatoes. He bought some, and practically filled a whole bag with them. I laughed; he loved his tomatoes.

"Hey, Sasuke?" I asked, after he had paid the man for the fruits_(4)_.

"Hm?" He grunted, casting a glance at me.

"How long do you think I'll be at your house?"

Sasuke didn't reply at first, presumably in thought, but who knows. "I don't know. You haven't even tried to get a new bed, yet."

"…"_Would if I didn't want to move out? _I subconsciously thought. "…Don't they sell beds somewhere in this town, then?" I reluctantly said rather than asked.

"Maybe." Sasuke replied, "I might know where one is."

We walked for maybe a few minutes, who knows, I didn't really pay attention.

"..Okay, so there is one." He said, just standing in front, not going inside. "Can I ask you a question, though?"

"Didn't really give me a choice, did you?" I laughed, but nodded. "Okay."

"What's going to happen when you move out?"

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, is everything going to be normal, again?"

"Isn't it already normal?"

"…Yeah, but, I mean… you know… The, uh, practicing..." Sasuke looked down at the ground, avoiding any eye contact from me.

"…Oh. Um, yeah, that… Maybe, if you want. I don't care!" I laughed, trying to hide my nervousness, bringing my arms up and entwining my fingers behind my back._(5)_

Sasuke looked up, but not at me. Still looking at anywhere _but_ me, he frowned. "Let's stop, then. You seem fine." He said timidly. I could see a light dusting of blush on his cheeks.

"Oka—" I stopped myself. Wait, did he say I was _fine?_ I was fine at _kissing?_ Hearing that from him is weird… and it kind of implies he _enjoyed _it. Wait, we _did_ enjoy it, I mean, come on, last night we were moaning a lot. Did that even count as practice? It was kind of like a spur of the moment. "Y-You... seem …fine, too..." Now it was my turn to blush.

Sasuke looked up at me, his face now a bright pink. "I-I seem fine…?" He almost choked on his words.

"Um… yeah…"

"Oh um… Let's get you... Let's go inside, now." Turning quickly, he walked inside the store.

It was really small, with twin beds here, doubles and queens there, and kings on the floor. It was almost overwhelming. Someone could live here! The walls were a warm yellow, with one big light bulb in the middle of the ceiling, and a few lamps here and there. Some mattresses were blocking view of the walls, them standing up by the bottom. Almost like an aisle, somehow.

I sighed. I'm actually going to move out of Sasuke's house. It almost felt like I actually lived there, for a few days, like I was never going to leave. But today, I'm finally going back to my two-room apartment, with this tumor out of the living room, which someone tried to pass as a kitchen. Damn, I missed it, but… I could live without it, if I were with Sasuke…

Okay. So, I admit, maybe I did enjoy that whole tongue-tournament last night, a little _too_ much. I admit that I like that one person in my life, that seriously gets on my nerves, shoot insults at my face, spar with all day long, live with, make out with, practically molest each other, and I can still be best friends with. _He, _Sasuke Uchiha, was the one person I like. Sakura is totally out of the equation, now.

I quickly grabbed Sasuke's hand, and led him behind one of those 'mattress aisle', and pushed him against the wall. "Sasuke, I don't want to move out."

"Wh-What?" He stuttered, obviously confused about my actions. "Bu—"

I cut him off with my lips.

It wasn't like that kiss last night, that stupid impulse, this one was a sweet and caring kiss.

A kiss that clearly said, _'I love you.'_

(1)Front door, I mean. I was too lazy to write a boring sentence about 'I grabbed my jacket out of my room. I walked down the hall. I said 'hey, Sasuke, let's go, broseph'. I walked out the main door leading into Sasuke's house. We walked down the street.' Lol, yeah.

(2)Those paper Japanese lanterns, thingy majigs.

(3)Oh, you know, the 'But, it'll get my shoes dirty! Waawaawaa!' xD

(4)Tomatoes are fruits of the plant, but are called vegetables when used while cooking. I think.

(5)That weird position that Naruto does a lot while walking.

OH MY GOD. I WROTE THE CHAPTER. OH MY GOD. OH MY. And I did most of it in one sitting. :O I rarely do that.

Okay.. So just so you know, this isn't the last chapter ever. Lol, like it would be. I kind of have a plan for my chapters, just kind of. It's not brilliant, or idiotically stupid, either. It's just, eh. It's okay. But it'll be around 12-13 chapters, or so. Somewhere around that, but maybe not. Who knows? I never have something clear in my head _;

Sorry for all the random Author's notes here and there xD

PSSST, write more reviews, please! I love reviews. They make me happy. So happy I make muffins that taste like rainbows. They boost me to write faster :3


	8. What day is it?

Thanks to strawberrywolf-01, I changed the end so it could be fitting to an open ending.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>"Wh-wha—" Sasuke stuttered, clearly confused. Why didn't the idiot want to move out? "Bu—!" Sasuke attempted to protest, but was cut off by Naruto's lips. Wait— lips?<p>

Sasuke suppressed a moan when Naruto started sucking on his bottom lip, but, it didn't work, and Naruto continued doing it. Deep down, secretly, Sasuke actually does like it, but, you don't expect him to admit it to himself, do you?

Sasuke scrunched his eyes closed—He couldn't get out now, Naruto had pinned Sasuke's wrists by his sides, and was holding him up above the ground. Yes, Sasuke _is_ taller than Naruto—by a few inches, might I add-, but, right now, Naruto made him feel like he was four foot nothing, even though Naruto had to stand on his toes to reach Sasuke's face.

Naruto slowly moved his hands up—but still keeping enough force in them to pin Sasuke against the wall—and laced his fingers in with the other boy's. Sasuke's stomach started flipping, and he returned the action by squeezing Naruto's hand.

Naruto suddenly pulled back—much to Sasuke's disappointment— unlacing their fingers and stepping a good three feet away from him. Sasuke stared in disbelief for a second—until a worker rounded the corner and greeted them with a wave and a smile, "Hello, do you need any help?" The lady asked warmly.

"No, thank you, we're just _browsing._" Naruto smiled back, but putting much emphasis on the word 'browsing'. Cough, can you guess why? The lady looked at Sasuke, confirming if they didn't need help, and when she got a nod from Sasuke, she walked away, saying a small "Have a nice day."

Once she was out of sight—and hearing range—Sasuke closed the gap between them, and slapped Naruto.

"Oww! What was that for?" Naruto gasped out, bringing a hand up to his face to tenderly rub his cheek.

Sasuke just stared at him for a few seconds, his eyebrows screwed up in a way of worry, being confused, and happiness. "First of all… Why don't you want to move out?" He demanded, "Second of all…" he leaned in for a quick kiss on Naruto's lips. Leaning back out, he had a furious blush across his face.

Naruto had a blush growing on his face as well, "I… well, didn't you get it?"

"Get what?" Sasuke asked stubbornly, crossing his arms, the blush still present.

"That I… um…" Naruto looked away at the wall, then reached for Sasuke's hand and led him away from the aisle, and out of the store. He quickly walked down the street and turned a corner, which led him to a large expanse of trees. Naruto walked past a few trees, to where they wouldn't be seen—or heard—if someone was standing at the corner.

"I, um, I do like you." Naruto admitted, looking everywhere, until he finally met two onyx eyes… smiling at him.

Sasuke stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Naruto in a hug. He hesitantly leaned his head into Naruto's shoulder, hugging him even tighter. Naruto was almost too taken over by shock to hug back, but he soon wrapped his arms tightly around Sasuke as well.

After a while, Sasuke thought it would be coming to an end, but then suddenly Naruto picked Sasuke up and twirled around with him in his arms. "Whaa-?" Sasuke tried to protest, but, in fear that he might be flung across the country, he hung onto Naruto for dear life. Naruto finally set him back down, and was grinning brightly.

"So, what, are we a couple now?" Naruto asked quickly—and loudly.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. And they were having such a great moment too. "U-Usuratonkachi…" He could feel a headache coming on now.

Naruto ignored this and bent down—picking Sasuke up by his waist. With much protest, Sasuke pounded his fists on Naruto's back, yelling many 'put me down!' and 'idiot!' Naruto just marched down the street, carrying Sasuke over his shoulder proudly, grinning at anyone who looked weirdly and them. He just marched _all _through Konoha, reaching Sasuke's house and kicking the front door open.

Finally setting Sasuke down when they were inside his house, he was still grinning. _He's such an idiot…_ Sasuke thought to himself, feeling the headache once again. He just closed his eyes and dismissed everything in the world, walked away in the assumed direction to where his room was—but was met with a wall. Naruto burst out laughing, but walked over and helped him up anyways.

"Sh-Shut up… It's your fault." Sasuke glared at him, accepting the help, though Naruto still kept Sasuke's hand in his.

Naruto just laughed again, but stopped when he felt Sasuke's hand slip out of his. He watched Sasuke walk down the hall, and just when Sasuke slid his bedroom door open, he called down; "Hey.. What day is it?"

"February 28th, why?" He responded, arching an eyebrow at Naruto.

"Ah... I just... want to remember this day, that's all…" Naruto smiled sheepishly, bringing a hand up to rest on the back of his neck.

Before he knew it, Sasuke was back in front of him, and at that, kissing him. Pulling back, Sasuke leaned his forehead against Naruto's and _smiled_. "I love you."

Naruto's eyes widened. He smiled back, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck. "I love you, too..."

* * *

><p>Yep. This is the end.<p>

I realize that there are questions unanswered, I'm sorry. I can't really answer them yet. Sorry, I just don't have time to myself to write any more chapters.

On another note, my sister might be out in a few weeks! yay! I might be able to start a sequel soon after that. I might do some edits to this a/n to update you guys. :]

EDIT 1: My sister is finally moving out of my room tonight! Yay! I'll probably be posting the sequel in a week. I like to get a few chapters done before posting a new story.

EDIT 2: Hey everyone! If you didn't see it already, the sequel is up~ I'm working on it, and please review with what you think of it! Criticism/praise is welcome :]

edit 3: k, i just can't handle it. i have way too much stuff to be doing and I can't hold the responsibility of writing for people. sorry. maybe in a few years I'll start up again xD

edit 4: Oh gods, I just _tried_ to read the story through, and I couldn't get through the first chapter. I think before writing a sequel, I'm going to re-write THIS WHOLE STORY. Oh god. I'm so sorry you had to read through this. I might even take down the whole story and then put it back up when it's done.


	9. alright alright alright alrgight ok alri

alright well as you can tell since its been like 3 or 4 years or smth i'm never going to write a sequel. i'm not even in the naruto fandom anymore, i've moved onto things like tv shows such as teen wolf n pretty little liars tbh (and homestuck but that's on its tail end of existence practically)

i'm sure everyone who has read this has moved on too, most likely, because life goes on after fandom and it sure is sad but whatever. this wasn't supposed to be a sad "update" i just wanted to tell you that this is never going to be extended and whatever, and i'm sure nobody cares anyways. I just kind of wanted closure for myself i suppose so whenever this comes up in my mind (which is like. twice in a year or smth) i'll feel ok about leaving it the way it is.

I don't feel confident at all writing the characters anymore, I mean i never was anyways, but i've completely fallen out of date with the naruto manga/anime and i don't have any motivation to start back up again, as i said im in new fandoms, i have stressful work & homework to do, and it's best to just move on.

i have a tumblr, if anyone is interested (o-hale). it might change urls and i probably will never change this document specifically to keep it updated but im sure you can track it down thru google n etc.

i have an archiveofourown (stdiamonds) , which consists mostly of favorites&bookmarks. maybe i will publish a story, but u bet ur best hat it'll be sterek.

alright, goodbye friendos, until next time. if there is another time.

*cue audience sobbing maniacally*


End file.
